Aethelnia
The kingdom of Aethelnia is a multi-ethnic federation of states (cantons) on the southeastern coast of the Longerath continent. It is bordered by Feniz, Phenixia and Angliyaa. The country is held together by a constitutional monarchy and liberal policies. The nation awoke from her slumbering existance in 301, when it opened it's doors to the rest of Vexillium and joined the UNV (i.e. United Nations of Vexillium) the same year. Continuing challenges include separatist movements. Administration ADD TEXT HERE. Government Country name: conventional long form: Kingdom of Aethelnia conventional short form: Aethelnia local short form: Aethel (Ingallish), l'Etelnie (Phenixian), Aethelnien (Frankish), Atelnia (Hiberian) local long form: Royaume de l'Etelnie (Phenixian), Koenigreich Aethelnien (Frankish), Reino de Atelnia (Hiberian) Government type: constitutional monarchy National holiday: Saint Thomas' Day, 29 April Legal system: civil law system influenced by customary law and with regional applications ; judicial review of legislative acts, except with respect to federal decrees of general obligatory character. Suffrage: 16 years of age; universal Executive branch: Chief of state: King WILLIAM XVII; heiress presumptive HRH Princess Georgina, daughter of the monarch. head of government: federal chancellor, aka His Majesty's chancellor. cabinet: all federal govt ministers, each appointed by the monarch on recommendation of the federal chancellor. elections: parliament - every eight years Legislative branch: bicameral Parliament. Consists of the Federal Assembly (i.e. a House of Representatives; House of Commons) of 320 seats; members serve eight-year terms and are elected by democratic vote on the basis of proportional representation. The Federal Council (i.e. Senate; House of Lords) members indirectly elected by the country's canton councils for eight-year terms) Judicial branch: Constitutional court, judges appointed for life by monarch upon recommendation of the federal council (i.e. senate). International organization participation: UNV, DEF, FTA, APWH, UNVAC, IVEFA. Administrative Divisions Aethelnia is divided into 23 autonomous cantons. These are: Pays Beauchamps, Pays Montault, Pays Vallee-de-la-Gloire, Pays Rochefoucault, Pays Chaumont, Pays-de-Coligny, Hochlandski Oblast, Land-Gaerdliches-Tall, Land Rosenburg, Land Battenburg, Ivanovski Oblast, Dimitrovski Oblast, Pais Valle Penelope, Pais Valle Verde, Pais Santa Anna, Pais Sidonia-de-la-Futuronia, Mouth of Merlin, The Downs, Avalon, Valley of Wildiarde, Valley of Erskine, The Wolds-on-High, Valley of Mowbray. Political Parties The current PM belongs to the Democratic party. Other political parties with seats in the assembly, are: Liberalists, Solidarists, Greens, Cruisians, Labour. History The Kingdom of Aethelnia received her independence from the Angliyaan Crown in year 140 BP near the end of the Longerathian wars. Food scarcity as a consequence of the Plague (year 12 to 0 BP) caused strong social tensions, which resulted in the end of absolutist royal power and the emergence of a democracy. The country suffered briefly under a military junta (dictatorship), which re-named the country Pharosia, and which did great damage to the nation's economy and social coherency. Geography Southern hemisphere, on the eastern coast of the Longerath continent, stretching towards inland mountains. Borders Phenixia, Feniz and Angliyaa. Divided by 3 rivers that run from west to east. A 4th river functions as a border with Phenixia. Geographic coordinates: 15 00 S 8 00 W Area - comparative: (301 est.) 0.01x Armatirion, 0.37x Somery, 0.2174x Utania, 0.90x Porto Capital Maritime claims: contiguous zone: 24 nm exclusive economic zone: Unilaterally declared zone in southern Futuronian Ocean. territorial sea: 12nm Climate: Moderate warm with an average temperature of 23 °Celcius for the year, getting to all of 26 °Celcius in the summer, and not below 20 °Celcius, the country gets a nice, even 110cm of rain p/year. Aethelnia has a lot of mountains further inland where the temperature has an average of 13 °Celcius. Elevation extremes: lowest point:Futuronian Ocean 0 m highest point: Weiss Gipfel +4,560 m Natural resources: hydropower, timber, gold, iron ore, coal, copper, natural gas deposits. Land use: arable land: 40% forests and woodland: 30% other: 30% Natural hazards: avalanches, landslides, periodic river floods, heat waves and droughts. Environment - current issues: Pollution of the Futuronian Ocean and main rivers from raw sewage and international commercial traffic; over fishing; water quality; air pollution; deforestation; annual spring river floods ' Environment - international agreements:' none. People Median age: total: 39.1 years (302) male: 37.8 years (302) female: 40.5 years (302) Population growth: 0.80% (305), 0.57% (304), 0.25% (303) vs. 0.15% (302) Population density: est. 125 p/sq. km Birth rate: 10.11 births p/1,000 population Death rate: 9.55 deaths p/1,000 population Sex ratio: at birth: 1.07 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.06 male(s)/female 15-64 years: 1.01 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.72 male(s)/female total population: 0.96 male(s)/female Infant mortality rate: 4.36 (303) vs. 4.99 deaths/1,000 live births (302) Life expectancy at birth: total population: 79.37 years male: 76.03 years female: 82.94 years (304 est.) Total fertility rate: 1.27 children born/woman (304 est.) Nationality: noun: Aethelnian(s) adjective: Aethelnian Ethnic groups: Aethels (Ingallish) 26%, Phenixians (Lilliani) 24%, Gardlians (Gardlian) 20% Hiberians (Lilliani) 16%, Hochlandians (Lumattan) 4%, Angliyaans (Kralian) 4%, others 2% Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 97.9% (305 est.), 97% (304), 95% (301) male: n/a female: n/a National Symbols FLAG AND SUCH Economy Overview: Aethelnia is a relatively prosperous, open and stable modern market economy with a highly skilled labor force, depending heavily on foreign trade. The Aethelnian economy would be best described as 'guided capitalism'. The state, employers and labour unions decide together what macro economic policies are in the best interests of the nation. Some vital industries and services are nationalized, like infrastructure, public transport, energy supply and potable water reserves. In contrast, the federal reserve bank Bank of Aethelnia is completely free from government policy interference. Industrial activity is predominantly in food processing, chemicals, automobiles, aircraft, medical precision tools and equipment and electrical machinery. A highly mechanized agricultural sector provides large surpluses for exports. The government is wrestling with a deteriorating budget position. GDP - purchasing power parity: C$ 915 billion (305) GDP - real growth rate: 1% (304) GDP - per capita: C$ 28,600 (305 est.) GDP - composition by sector: agriculture 2.3%, industry 28.3%, services 69.4% (304) Population below poverty line: n/a Household income or consumption by % share: lowest 10% n/a ; highest 10% n/a Distribution of family income - Gini index: 31.1 (303) Inflation rate (consumer prices): 2% (302 est.) Labor force: 17 million Labor force by occupation: services 69.1%, industry 26.3%, agriculture 4.6% (303) Unemployment rate: 11.3% (305 est.); 5.2% (304); 4.8% (303) Budget: revenues: C$ NA billion (304) ; expenditures: C$ NA billion (304) Public debt (%GDP): 70%62.7%(306);63.2%(305 est.); 58%(303) Industries: agro industries, metal and engineering products, motor vehicles, electrical machinery and medical equipment, chemicals, petroleum refineries, construction, microelectronics, precision instruments, mining, steel, fishing Industrial production growth rate: 0% (302 est.) Electricity - production in kWh: n/a Electricity - consumption: fossil fuel 15%, hydro 70.5%, wind 6.5% other 8% Electricity - consumption in kWh: 99.42 billion kWh (201) Electricity - exports : n/a Electricity - imports : n/a Oil production : n/a Oil consumption : 1.497 bbl/day (301 est.) Oil - exports : n/a Oil imports : n/a Natural gas - production : 35 billion cu m (301 est.) Natural gas - consumption : 18 billion cu m (301 est.) Natural gas - exports : 17 billion cu m (301 est.) Natural gas - imports : 0 cu m Agriculture - products : grains, citrus fruits, olives, vegetables, meat, eggs, coffee, sugar, wine Exports : C$ 159.4 billion Export - commodities : machinery, chemicals, metals, medical precision tools, agricultural products, motor vehicles. Export partners : BWA 19.1%, Feniz 15.7%, Armatirion 7.7%, Somery 9.2%, Vingarmark 8%, Utania 4.3%, Cimera 3% others 37% (304) BWA 25.1%, Armatirion 12.7%, Feniz 10.7%, Somery 10.2%, Vingarmark 6%, Utania 4.6%, others 30.7% (302) Imports : C$ 197.1 billion (304) Import - commodities : machinery and transport equipment, chemicals, fuels, foodstuffs, textiles, arms Import partners : BWA 17.7%, Feniz 10.1%, Utania 10.1%, Armatirion 8.7%, Vingarmark 8.5%, Somery 7.9%, Cimera 1%, others 32% (304) BWA 17.8%, Armatirion 9.7%, Feniz 9.1%, Somery 6.9%, Vingarmark 5.5%, Utania 5.1%, others 45.9% (302) Economic aid - donor : n/a Currency : Aethelnian Guilder (AA$) Fiscal year : calender year Culture RELEVANT ASPECTS OF THE NATION'S CULTURE Languages Anglyo-Ingallish is both an official language, as well as the working language in Aethelnia. It has it's origins in Angliyaan and Ingallish. Phenixian, Hibernian and Frankish language enjoy official status, but are mostly not spoken outside their particular region. Angliyaan is spoken in the mountainous regions in the southwest, but does not enjoy official status. Religion Religions: Unaffiliated 40%, Holy Papaist Church 30%, Church of Cruis 20%, others 10% (298 est.) Transportation Railways : total 8,000 km w. standard gauge 1.435m (7,000 km electrified) note:Federal Aethelnian Railway Transport(FART) is owned by the kingdom and free-of-charge accessible. Some private companies have accessions for non-vital routes, which are obviously not free of charge. Occidental Express' trains, a subsidiary of FART, is also NOT free of charge. Highways: n/a Waterways : Rivers that are most important: Aethel, Saoul, Louise and Penelope.. Pipelines : crude oil 700 km; natural gas 5,000 km. note: Principle agreement reached in 303 between Feniz and Aethelnia for a crude oil pipeline between both nations. Ports and harbours : Merlinburgh, St.Nazaire, Audelone-sur-Mer, St.Just, St.Ives, Sta.Maria del Mar, Sidonia. Merchant marine : 300 ships (1,000 GRT or over) totalling 4,500,000 GRT note: Includes foreign-owned ships with Aethelnia as flag of convenience. Airports : 6 international, 20 regional and local (302) Heliports : 8 Military Military branches : Royal Constabulary, Royal Aethelnian Army (including Army Air Corps), Royal Aethelnian Navy (including Royal Naval Air Service and Royal Marines Corps), Royal Aethelnian Air Force. Military manpower - military age : 16 years of age (note - 18 for cadets and midshipmen; 21 for submarines) (203 est.) Military manpower - availability : males 15-49 years approx. 10,100,000 (304 est.) Military manpower - fit for military service : males 15-49 years approx. 8,800,000 (304 est.) Military manpower - reaching military age annually : 400,000 (303 est.) Military expenditure : C$ 9.15 billion (305) Military expenditure - % GDP : 2.0%(306); 1.0%(305) Transnational issues Disputes international : In early 302 the legalization of abortion, cannabis and euthanasia caused Cimera to unilaterally declare a ban on all trade and travel with/to Aethelnia. Cimera revoked the ban early March same year. Normal, diplomatic relations with Cimera were finally established late 304. That same year, a former Hochlandian army sergeant fled neighboring Feniz to become governor of the Aethelnian canton of Hochlandien, much to the dismay of Feniz. In April 305 Aethelnia granted Mr Caspian Veresh political asylum and refused to extradite him on charges of terrorism to his home-county, the Lyson Empire. Subsequently, the Lyson Empire branded Aethelnia to be a terrorist-harboring state. The Lyson Empire apologized in July 05. Illicit drugs : Aethelnia has a liberal drugs policy. Import and export are illegal, but smuggling on a limited scale does go on. Links Official Website Category:Nations Category:Aethelnia